


Friday Night Routine

by shenala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Gen, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Prompt: Please don't punch him too hard in the face. I like his face.It had started like any other Friday night out. He and Steve had both come home from their respective jobs, showered together and dressed in not-quite-matching outfits of shirts, jeans and leather jackets.





	Friday Night Routine

It had started like any other Friday night out. He and Steve had both come home from their respective jobs, showered together and dressed in not-quite-matching outfits of shirts, jeans and leather jackets.

Right on schedule, Natasha and Clint had arrived at their door just as he was putting the finishing touches to his hair, and as always, they'd met Sam at the bar.

They'd worked their way through a variety of traditional bar foods and drunk more than a few rounds of drinks when the next trademark event of their Friday nights started to take shape.

From their seat in the corner, the quintet was just able to make out a conversation at the end of the bar closest to them and it put all of them on high alert, but not because of the words being spoken...

"Hey sweetheart, let's take this back to my place huh?" one man was drawling into the ear of another, the latter looking decidedly unimpressed and confirming it with a swift "not interested."

But the instigator wasn't easily swayed and continued his attempts at persuasion, while their group, in turn, made a concerted effort to distract Steve.

It didn't work.

"Hey, the guy said no asshole!" came his furious cry as he jerked out of his seat and began his stalk towards the bar.

See, the night had started like hundreds of Friday nights before, and judging by the way his righteous-ball-of-fury boyfriend was sizing up the, much larger, other man, Bucky was pretty certain it was going to end like most other Friday nights too.

With a groan heavy with deja vu, he slammed his glass back onto the table and stood to join Steve at the bar, making it there just in time to see the petite blonde punch the now-furious man right on the nose and not quite quick enough to thrust his own palm in between the two to intercept the fist that had come flying back.

"Listen pal, please don't punch him too hard in the face. I like his face. His attitude not so much sometimes, but let's just end this now and you walk away, yeah?" he suggested in what he felt was a very reasonable tone considering this jackass had just punched his boyfriend.

Rather than getting a response though, he got a fist to the side of his own face, not the hardest hit he'd ever taken but enough to cause him to stumble, and then... well, then all hell broke loose.

See, he was used to Steve wanting to right all the wrongs in the world. And so were their friends. He was accustomed to intervening to stop Steve from being beaten to a pulp, and they had learnt long ago to just let him. But if whichever asshole-of-the-week decided to turn on Bucky? Well, they were just asking for trouble.

Sure enough, Natasha whipped a slicing kick to the man's knees just as Clint grabbed him into an unshakeable headlock, while Sam "My face is too pretty for bruises" Wilson merely shifted Steve out of the way and passed a few crumpled bills to the bartender with an apologetic grimace.

The fight was over before it really started with three of them versus one and after a sharp slap onto the cheek from Bucky's left-hand (he felt using the metal prosthetic added a little flair) and a quick lecture on accepting when someone tells them no, their opponent fled from the building without a backwards glance.

Slumping back into their seats with refilled glasses, Bucky threw a glare Steve's way and asked, "are we ever going to have a night out without one of us either being punched or punching someone else?"

There was no heat behind the question though, and Steve knew it as he threw a sharp grin back to the brunette, wincing as it pulled on his split-lip.

Reaching to dab away the blood, Bucky also carefully examined the bruise blooming on the blonde's diamond cut jawline, "gonna need to ice that punk."

Steve leaned into the touch and closed his eyes with a wink, "s'alright Buck, you always take good care of me."

"Yeah, tell that to the black eye I'm gonna be sportin' tomorrow pal."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
